There are many applications in the thermal energy area where it is desired to contain high temperature fluids in a vessel or conduit with a minimum loss of thermal energy. Thermal insulation is usually applied to either the inner or outer wall of the containment vessel or conduit. Such walls are conventionally made of metal in high temperature applications with steel being preferred because of its relatively low cost. There are problems in attaching thermal insulation to metal walls where temperatures in the range of 300.degree. F to 2700.degree. F can be encountered.
In conventional procedures metal studs are welded to walls with conventional welders and used as anchors to restrain or hold the insulation in place. Such studs can have button tops, hook tops and the like as well-known in the high temperature insulation field. Such studs are often used for acoustic insulation in attachment to metal walls in addition to use with thermal insulation.
Because thermal insulation having thermal conductivities in the range of from 0.01 BTU/hr/ft.sup.2 /.degree. F/ft to 0.2 BTU/hr/ft.sup.2 /.degree. F/ft is normally structurally weak, it is important to provide good support particularly in areas where high velocity fluids pass over the insulation or where mechanical vibration occurs in normal usage. If good support is not provided the thermal insulation tends to break down and fall off the metal wall. Often the insulation is placed on the hot side of the wall or conduit and meshes such as stainless steel meshes are placed over the insulation to improve the support of the insulation against the wall and in an attempt to maintain the insulation in a planar layer against the wall. The mesh is often stainless steel such as series 300 stainless steel or for extreme temperatures alloy materials such as Iconel. Often the cost of the stainless steel or alloy metals exceed the cost of the thermal insulation itself. Moreover, meshes tend to expand from their plane when heated which can lead to bulging of the insulation and separation from the metal wall to be insulated with attendant reduction in size of conduits and possible damage to the insulation.